cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
RPFallOfBrei
Feyan Lake - Forestial Shoreline Camory is standing on the forestial shoreline of Brei, just outside the village itself. A gentle breeze is blowing about the braids in her hair, which are reminiscient of rams' horns. "Yuber? Are you here?" Yuber creeps silently out of the shadows of the trees behind her. "Of course I am." He adjusts his hat a little. Several winged shadows gently flit about on the ground, circling the two generals. High above, horses with peacock wings are gliding on the updrafts. Reaching to draw her bow, the archer nodded in the direction of the quiet village. "They should offer little resistance, but just in case, I'm going after the Priest. They treat him like some kind of village elder." Camory smirked. "Are your troops in position?" Yuber sneers at the question. "More like assuming the position. These zombies our "leader" gave me are next to useless most of the time - not that I can honestly do better without expending some actual effort on the summoning." "They're better fodder than real soldiers, and we can afford to lose a hell of a lot more of them." Camory nocked an arrow, pulling her drawstring so taut that it creaked with effort. "When I give the signal..." Yuber looses one of his kodachi in its sheath. "...We bring this village a glimpse of Hell." Camory releases her arrow. It goes screaming into the air like a whistling firework before exploding into a shower of gold and orange sparks above. Within moments, at least fifty war witches dive out of the air on horseback, screaming war cries and surrounded by electricity and flames. Yuber raises his kodachi in the same moment, and the zombies begin pouring out of the forest into the town in a slow, slightly menacing march. Yuber himself begins stalking through the shadows toward the town to add a little carnage of his own. Camory immediately breaks into a run, swiftly dashing in behind the mounted troops. She looses a few random arrows, causing tiny bursts of flame on the roofs of nearby buildings. Boom! Boom! Boom! "Falling star! Falling star! Falling star!" Although the streets of Brei are filled with the amazon-like screams of war witches and sounds of chaotic shouting, the villagers seem to have made it to the forge, as a ragtag band of men wielding a variety of weapons known only to an angry mobs emerges from within. Yuber cuts a swath through the few townsfolk that try to put up a resistance, usually by cutting off the arms that hold pitchforks and other makeshift weapons. He grins and cackles madly throughout his slow dance through the beseiged town, with one of the faster troops of zombies eating his maimed victims as they pass. Camory fires an arrow, impaling a little girl through the neck. She kicks her aside, and makes her way to the church where a few zombies are already banging on the door. It would appear the occupants have blockaded themselves in. Camory puts two fingers to her mouth and whistles, and two witches on horseback veer off course and come to her side, simultaneously asking "{YYes General?" Camory points at the double church doors. "Make me a lovely entrance, please." One of the witches directs both palms to the door. She shouts "Blast bomb!" and the doors explode inwards in a fantastic burst of inky smoke and sparks. A spear immediately comes flying out, knocking her off horseback, to the ground at Camory's feet. Yuber places a hand on Camory's shoulder. "Turn around, please. What is about to occur is not for ladies to witness." He disappears into the church. More In seconds, the sounds of screaming and bleeding can be heard from inside. The sounds get more and more disturbing for several minutes, and eventually Yuber emerges from the building, his once-black coat now entirely red. More A set of guts hangs from his hat, and there is a set of disembodied teeth clenched on his belt. "You might want to have the Witches incinerate the place. It's rather a mess." Yuber grins, and even his teeth are covered in the blood of the innocent. Camory has mounted the gwyllion whose rider was killed. She reigns it towards the sky, shouting "Don't torch the whole village, we want to use it later! WITCHES, TOTAL LOCKDOWN!" more The similarly-mounted witches begin to ascend, forming a whirling circle in the air around Camory. Their voices can be faintly heard shouting spells. "{YFreeze Arrow!" "{YFreeze Arrow!" more Streaks of blue come zipping down from above, smashing into buildings like a hellish rain of hail. The icicles explode, covering everything in a thick layer of frost, until the village is encased in sparkling ice. Woops, got a couple of zombies too. Yuber sits down on the ground, laughing hysterically. Several more zombies are attempting to eat other zombies, and getting their tongues stuck on the ice when they attempt to pull back their jaws. Camory descends, dismounting the beautiful creature next to Yuber. It stamps and she slaps it on the rump, sending it flying off. The remaining witches do the same, slowly breaking their aerial wagon circle. more The peacock-like steeds gently glide off to the north, going home by instinct. A couple remain for scouts and emergencies, and these are taken to be reigned up. "Well, that was easier than I expected," Camory says. Yuber takes off his hat and places it against his chest, directing zombies with his swordpoint. "My zombies will find the stragglers. That's one thing they're good for, finding food." Camory slings her bow back over her shoulder. "That's good. The witches are exhausted from casting so many spells so quickly." She brushes her bangs aside, ALMOST but not quite revealing her eyes. "It will not be long until we are discovered." Yuber sneers once again. "Let them come. My debt to Deneb requires only that I follow orders, and this Bahamut has given me none regarding what to do about them. Let his zombies have their fun - it concerns me not at all." Camory smiles. "I like your attitude. Perhaps we'll have a drink. Shall we step into the pub?" She looks over to the side of the street. "Oh, I see you beat me to it. I assume that's the bartender's hand holding that rum bottle." Yuber nods at Camory. "Drinks are on me - I'll be the one mixing them, unless you have a knack for it you'd like to demonstrate." Camory says 'The only thing I like to mix is poison. I must warn you, however, I do not find internal organs to be a charming garnish.' Yuber flicks the guts off his hat. "I'll keep that in mind." The teeth, however, stay.